Part 1: The Realization
by RPGGamer79
Summary: short intro to the characters in the story and the hero comes to realize that the journey will be long and hard


Part 1

The Realization

By RPGGamer79

As our comrades sit quietly around the campfire in silence a sound from the nearby woods breaks the calm. "Sounds like a Drake" Angelo said with a stern confidence like we all were trying to determine what the sound came from and he was the only one who knew. "I know that!" Jessica piped in.

Trode and Yangus were fast asleep on the east side of the camp. Trode was very tired this day even more so than others. He has been working on crafting some item that he is very secretive about. I hope he will be completed with it soon as it seems to take up all his free time. Both lay there still as a log on the forest floor and seem to be dreaming of much happier times. Yangus would sometimes crack a little smirk then it would fade as fast as it came.

Jessica was tending to the minor wound Angelo received from one of the battles today with a Magi-Drake. This was the first one we encountered so far and I hope there will not be many more before we hit Askanta. We were totally unprepared for that attack. We should have kept our guard up after the riverside church but that was a lesson hard learned. Angelo had gotten injured when the Magi-Drake cast Blaze on him after we passed by him. He must have been hiding in a tall section of grass. Most of our encounters before this have always been straightforward, this one was different. I wonder if is a sign that the monsters around here are becoming more powerful? Only Time will tell.

"Ouch!" yelped Angelo. "Well it wouldn't hurt if you just stopped squirming!" Jessica demanded. "Now just give me another minute".

The sudden outcry from Angelo made Fievel my mouse stir around a little in his little grass nesting. I sat there just watching them bicker just like a couple of 5 year olds. I have a feeling like Angelo might like Jessica a little bit. Whenever she is around he acts like he is a man greater than what he really is. Don't get me wrong he is great, but not THAT great.

It is hard to believe we have been traveling together for a week now. Seems like just yesterday I met Trode and Yangus. We are all so different but yet we all are fighting for what is right. I think this combination of talents is what will make us succeed in finding a cure for the curse Trode carries with him.

"There you are done. Now you can stop whining and go to sleep!" Jessica got up and said "night " to me and went over to the west side of the camp and wrapped her sleeping blankets around her and fell fast asleep. Angelo just sat there and carefully examined the bandage Jessica placed on him left arm. The Magi-Drake gave him a little burn on his left forearm. It didn't look all to bad but it was enough to require a proper herb treatment.

The sounds of the Drake in the woods are becoming more frequent. I wonder what all the commotion is about? I look like now everyone is fast asleep. Trode and Yangus over to my right, Jessica slightly snoring to my left, and Angelo sleeping propped up against a big fig tree across from me. I had better get some sleep myself as we don't know what tomorrow will hold. I rearranging my pillow and lay down to try to sleep when in the distance a few twigs break in the still night.

I open my eyes and try to focus on the tree line but the flames make everything dance on the tree line.

SNAP SNAP

There it is again. My heart starts to race as my nerves are now shot. I slowly start to look towards Angelo and I see him sitting their eyes open and gripping his sword looking toward the direction of the sound. I look over at Yangus and his eyes are also at the alert. I look towards Jessica and her whip is ready in hand. Everyone except Trode is at the ready. Trode is now making little snoring sounds and little whimpers every now and then.

SNAP SNAP SNAP!

As I move my hand toward my sword to grip its leathery handle it happens. CCCCCHHHUUUUUMMMMMMAAAAGGGGAAARRRAAAA! Suddenly a Pixie and Skeleton come bursting through the darkness and into view. Angelo and Jessica quickly jump to their feet and run towards the pixie. Yangus, a little slow to the punch at times gets to his feet and moves toward the skeleton. As Angelo and Jessica tackle to pixie, Yangus and myself try to dispatch the skeleton. The Pixie is no match for those two and as Angelo distracts the pixie Jessica's savvy whip make quick work of the Pixie. I take a short jab with my sword at the skeleton. I miss and the skeleton narrowly avoids taking damage. Just as I run to the left side of the skeleton to try again I hear a loud yell and see Yangus swinging his enormous club and hitting the skeleton square in the chest.

SMASH! And the sounds of bones flying off and landing in piles of leaves in the night are heard. Everyone seems to take his or her first breath sine the battle began. As we all look at each other as we make our way back to the fire we are pleased at the work we did as a team but at the same time nervous of what may lay ahead. Trode is still fast asleep and as we all sit around the fire in silence I think to myself, "This is going to be a long quest".


End file.
